discoverfandomcom-20200213-history
DARF
Beginning Discover! Aquatic Research Facility was released to the public on July 25th, 2017. The facility was built around and powered by a Aquatic Reactor, that can have a catastrophe. The facility is somewhere on earth, dedicated to researching about water, anything in it, and the animals that live in water. There are 6 fans, 4 reactor power levels, 6 reactor voltage levels, 5 coolant controls, and a Turbo Booster. Reactor Controls Like a real reactor, there are several controls and conditions that keep the reactor from overloading and exploding. (Hey, that rhymes!) Fans'' '' There are 6 fans, and 6 toggles for all of them. There is also a screen in the Admin Database that shows the status of the cooling fans. Each fan lowers the core temperature by 2 degrees. Reactor Power, Voltage, and Turbo Booster All of the reactor's heating controls are down in the reactor chamber itself. To normally get to it, you would go through sector C and get involved in a scanning process in a airlock and come out to the mainframe platform, climb down the ladder, and you would be there. The Reactor Power controls how much power the reactor outputs. The more the power, the higher the temperature would go. Every power level adds 2 multiplied by the reactor power level to the temperature every so often. The reactor voltage controls how much voltage the reactor gets. It has 6 levels, and each adds 2 multiplied by the reactor voltage level to the temperature. We don't know about the Turbo Booster yet, other than it able to rapidly increase the reactor's temperature. Coolant There are 5 coolant controls throughout the facility, 4 of which are on the 4th floor, otherwise known as the Coolant Floor. 3 coolant controls are in the pumps room, the other 1 is in the coolant generation room. The 5th coolant control is the toggle in the Admin Database. When enabled, it lowers the temperature by 5. Facility Sectors Because DARF is a big facility, everything is split into sectors. * Sector A is the default spawnpoint and lobby. * Sector B is the transit sector, we don't have trains or anything yet, but it has a dock to Project: Modernism, dock for the ElectroPower, and the Coolshot and Hotshot. * Sector C has a airlock to go to the mainframe platform, housing the Aquatic Reactor. * Sector D has the Discover! merchandise shop and a direct door to the ElectroPower controls. * Sector G has the working den, a cubicle-like office to work, and the Admin Database. * Sector H has the Auditorium and Server Bay, the Auditorium is where Experience+ gamepass owners can host a event, or where Discover! themselves holds a event. The server bay is not finished yet. * The DARF Express Cafe is where you get food and drinks. It has a kitchen, cold storage room, storage room, tables and chairs, vending machines, and a view of the mainframe platform. * Sector J has the Pump control, which is very important. * Sector K has the Coolant control. * The Abandoned sector was, in short, going to be the farming sector. There is a fan you can turn on, but it will shoot lightning bolts, and it eventually starts attempting to shoot at you and kill you. Meltdown Meltdown happens when the core temperature raises above 5000 degrees. Things also happen when you try to start meltdown. Normal Operation: Core status is normal operation, the CPU clock speed is 5.0GHz, the mainframe isn't thermal throttling, and the mainframe is perfectly fine. When the core reaches 1250 degrees, the core status becomes heating up, the CPU clock speed becomes 2.5GHz, the mainframe is warming up, the mainframe is experiencing minor thermal throttling, and there is a constant notification that pops up every once in a while telling you to cool down the core. At 2500 degrees, the Admin Database's lights turn red, and the core status is now overheating. The mainframe platform's lights have turned red, and the core is literally on fire while a alarm plays near the core. By this point the mainframe is smoking with orange smoke, the CPU clock speed is 512MHz, the mainframe status is severely overheating, and the processor is having major thermal throttling. When meltdown begins at 5000 degrees, you get a glimpse of the core in a cutscene the core temp starts jumping up sporadically, the core status becomes meltdown, and the statuses for both the mainframe and it's processor becomes EVACUATE THE FACILITY NOW. and the CPU clock speed becomes Error, and the screen starts shaking. By the time it says Countdown till catastrophe will now begin, you will be able to activate the ElectroPower for lights or activate the Coolshot to save the core. The coolshot will be available once the countdown hits 66. In order for the Coolshot to work, all coolant controls must be enabled. After the success of the Coolshot, the facility returns to normal. If the coolshot fails, Coolshot Failure plays, and you get 60 seconds before the core explodes to run away. By this point, if you have not activated the ElectroPower and the coolshot succeeds, then the facility will remain in a powerless state and you are unable to activate the ElectroPower to restore power. If you start another meltdown, kiss the server goodbye. Arctic Blast (i don't have time for this so someone please do this for me thanks)